Getting to know Kyo Sohma
by J.C. Storm
Summary: Kyo Sohma is the new student at kurakara High. Will the others find out his secret, will Ichigo admit his feelings to himself, will Kyo be able to stay hidden from the SS. sequal expected. I need to think of better story plotlines...


Name: Kyo Sohma

Age: 19

Grade: 12 (everyone else is in 12th grade too so he gets to meet them and try to keep his secret hidden)

Abilities: He has a zanpakuto that's name is Tsubasa but he rarely uses it (when he calls for it, it appears in a bunch of angel feathers and he can even call for it when he's in his human body, also he rarely uses it because he doesn't want any Shinigami people to find out about it because he just doesn't want to have to deal with it pretty much) he is also very talented with many shinigami moves because his father was a shinigami and his mother was a legendary witch that fought evil. He is also a witch and his abilities from his witch side are telekinesis and temporal stasis(freezing time with his hands and he's very strong with it) and he can do all the usual witch stuff casting spells, helping people, keeping his secret, ect ect.

Residence: currently lives with uncle and aunt because his parents died 8 years ago and has ever since lived with his aunt and uncle and his 4 year old cousin Keiko.

After making a sharp turn around the corner of the entrance of the school Kyo made a mad dash towards the office to get his class schedule, after getting his schedule he made another mad dash to his new classroom, _hope the teacher likes me or at least that the class is nice._ As soon as he got to the door he stopped short and took a deep breath and got himself ready mentally. After knocking softly on the door he waited for his cue from the teacher, "Come in Sohma-san." Said his new female teacher, he took a-hold of the handle and opened the door and swiftly stepped up to the teacher's desk, "Introduce yourself Sohma-san." After turning to the class he noticed several things, there were a lot of kids in this class and they were staring at him like 'say something', "Uh, I'm Kyo Sohma and obviously your new classmate or whatever, where do I sit teach?" Kyo asked the teacher, said teacher looked around the room and pointed over behind a big-chested girl he guessed was Orihime (he's heard about her from some guys from this class when he applied for the class) and next to some orange-haired guy who looked like he was staring at him intensely like some other people in class, like Orihime, some weird glasses guy (Uryuu), a shoulder length black haired girl who was giving him a weird look(Rukia), and a really tall guy who looked like he was the type of person who help his friends with anything or something like that (Chad).

Shaking his head in amusement he made his way to his seat and sat down wondering what these people were staring at (a few are still staring at him), hadn't these people seen a guy that had light brown hair(Johnny storms hair color from the movie, and his build too) with blue-eyes that was from here originally.

After class someone tapped Kyo's shoulder to get his attention, turning to look at the tapper he saw a guy that had been identified by one of his classmates as Ichigo, _what's he want?_ , "Hi." Said Kyo as he stuffed his things in his bag and stood up.

"Hi I'm Ichigo… are you free this evening?" Ichigo asked looking a little embarrassed about how he asked the question_ why did I say it like that, God it's like I'm asking him out or something like that_ Ichigo thought mentally slapping himself.

_Hmm… ok I am free but I guess I can go wherever it is Ichigo wants me to, maybe it's an after school thing._ "Okay, I've got nothing planned anyway." Kyo said nodding, thinking he had nothing better to do, of course his dad (he calls his uncle dad and his aunt mom) if he had seen that embarrassing moment he might of misinterpreted things and said something to the effect, "Go and make your papa proud son." And then of course would have been when Kyo would've punched him in the gut and told him to mind his own damn business.

After agreeing to go with Ichigo, Kyo went to the front of the school to wait for him, and whoever else might come, after a couple of minutes Ichigo came and was accompanied by Orihime, Chad (the big quiet guy who was nice), Rukia (who was still eyeing him like a experiment gone wrong or something along those lines), and Uryuu (the guy was a little weird). Ichigo had the same scowl on his face as he approached but it disappeared the moment he saw Kyo (Kyo didn't notice, he was still trying to figure out what this Rukia's problem was).

"So, where we going Kurosaki-san?" Kyo asked turning his eyes back to Ichigo, "My place, you ready to go?" Ichigo replied, Kyo thought for a minute then replied, "Sure, lead the way."


End file.
